


My Little DEMON

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Cat/Human Hybrids, Demons, Family, Family deaths, Fox Demons, Fox/Human Hybrids, Gen, Hunters, Hunting, Hybrids, Pack, Shifters, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Wolf Demon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: A little fox demon sees a group of hunters capture her parents. These hunters aren't ordinary hunters. They only hunt down supernatural creatures like werewolves and crossbreeds.What happens when she runs into a hunter who isn't like the rest?Will she get the help she needs to find her parents or will she be captured like them?





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was burning around us. We ran as far as we could before they caught up to us.

"There they are! Grab them!" Someone yelled.

"Listen to me Emiko. Your father and I love you very much but you need to take your brother and run."

"But mom I can't. I don't want to leave you!"

"I know it's hard Emi but you need to listen to your mother. It's for both of your safeties. We can hold them off for a while."

"Don't worry. We will be running right behind. Now go!"

I ran as hard as I got with my sleeping brother on my back. _Don't_ _you worry_ _Daisuke_ _._ _I'll_ _keep you safe until mom and dad get back._ I looked back once and saw the most horrifying thing. One of those strangers grabbed my mom and tossed her to the ground. They put something on her neck and she screamed in pain.

"No! Mom!"

I was so tempted to run back and fight but I had to keep little Daisuke safe. Daisuke shifted on my back. _Oh no._ _He's_ _waking up._ I ran away from my parents. The fighting. The screaming for help. Tears streaming down my face as I ran. _But you promised. You promised_ _you'd_ _be right behind me._

"Where's the little ones?!" I heard someone yell. "Find them!"

I found the waterfall with the hidden cave behind it. I quickly ran into it and hid deep in it.

"I think they went this way."

I held my breath. Footsteps were getting closer and closer to the cave entrance. _Please_ _don't_ _find us. Please_ _don't_ _find us._

The footsteps started to fade away. _Good they_ _didn't_ _find us._ I layed down next to Daisuke. My brother hugged me tight and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my tail around us. _Sweet dreams Daisuke. I will always fight for you._

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Emi-nee!!!! Where are you? I need some help."

"I'm right here Daisuke. I'll be right there."

I found my little brother at the entrance of the cave we've been living in for a couple of months now. In his arms was a small animal. A baby fox to be precise.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I found the little guy in the forest."

"You didn't go to far did you?"

"No nee-chan. I didn't stray to far from the cave. I stayed in sight."

"Good. Last thing we need is to be chased by the strangers again."

Daisuke set the fox down in my lap. The fox had cuts and bruises all over. His paw was also broken.

"Dai can you get me two twigs please. I need to make a splint."

"Splint?"

"It's to help the paw heal the right way."

"Okay!"

Daisuke ran outside for some twigs.

"Not too far!" I shout.

A couple minutes later he came back with a bundle of sticks.

"Are these ok?"

I looked at them. "Yes Dai. They are perfect. Can you please hand me two twigs that are the same size?"

He hands me two twigs of almost equal length. I take some string I found in the forest a few weeks ago and wrap it around the two twigs and the paw in between. Once I finished cleaning the fox's wounds, I place him on the ground.

"Emi-nee can we keep him?"

"We can watch him til he gets better but after that if he wants to leave he can ok."

"Ok!"

"Do you want to help me prepare dinner?"

"Yeah!"

I chuckled and walked to the back of the cave. I fixed up the place a lot since we got here. I made a fire pit in the middle of the cave. There are two big comfy leaf piles where Dai and I sleep. And the cave walls are decorated with all kinds of stones Dai and I have found these past months.

The little fox tried to get up and follow us but because of his bad paw he fell.

"Oh no."

"I got him."

Daisuke picked up the fox and placed him on his bed of leaves.

"Nee-chan what did you catch for us to eat?"

"I got us a deer. And some rabbits."

"Sounds yummy. Can I start the fire?"

"Yeah. Just be careful ok."

He nodded and walked to the fire pit. He grabbed two stones and rubbed them together until he say a spark. I dragged the deer into the cave and went back out to get the rabbits but when I get to the spot where I left them some was missing.

"Huh? I know I left more than that."

There was rustling behind me and before I could react someone or something pounced on me.

"Ah!"

"Who are you and why are you touching my dinner?" They demanded.

"Your dinner? I caught and killed these guys first!"

"Well you shouldn't have left them unattended. They're mine now. Finders keepers."

"Argh! I refuse to give them to you. My little brother and I need them!"

"Little brother?"

"Yes little brother. Now give me back my catch!"

"Split it 50/50."

"What? No! Can you get off of me?!"

"I refuse." He said while smirking.

"Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before."

"I'm a traveler in need of food and a place to stay."

"Well you better look somewhere else pal because this is our territory."

"Don't you know sharing is caring."

"I do not care so therefore I can not share. Now get off!"

He frowned and me and then got up. "You're a fox demon aren't you?"

"Maybe. Who's asking?"

"I'm a wolf demon or a werewolf in human terms."

"Do you have a name Mr. Wolf Demon?"

"My name is Alex."

"Hello Alex. My name is Emiko."

"You have a beautiful name."

"Thank you. Now-......"

"EMI-NEE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Dai I'm coming now. Don't worry ok?" I shouted back.

I grabbed the rabbits and ran back to the cave. I could hear Alex shouting at me to come back. My brother is more important right now though.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter:**

_I grabbed the rabbits and ran back to the cave. I could hear Alex shouting at me to come back. My brother is more important right now though._

**Now:**

I put the rabbits with the deer and went to my brother.

"Is something wrong Dai?"

"No. You just gone for a while. I thought something happened to you."

"Aw. Thanks Daisuke for worrying. I had some trouble getting the rabbits that's all. Sorry I took so long."

"It's ok. Im hungry. Can we eat?"

I cooked two rabbits over the fire and gave one to Dai. Once we were done eating, he cleaned up will I hung up the deer and rabbit meat we had left. _We have food for a couple more days._

**Next morning**

I woke up really early and checked on the baby fox. He was healing at an incredible rate which was not normal for a non demon. It is definitely possible that this cub isn't a normal fox.

I spent the cleaning and watching my brother play outside the cave.

"Dai I'm going to make lunch now!"

"Ok!"

I went back into inside and started to prepare our lunch. I had pick some berries and edible mushrooms earlier so I decided to make a mini salad on the side with some deer meat. About thirty minutes later, Daisuke came into to the cave with a stranger.

"Emi-nee! I found this man near the cave. He said he needed some help."

"How sweet of you. Who are you Mr. Stranger?"

"Didn't we go through this yesterday?"

"Alex." I growled. "Daisuke step away from him."

"Why? What happened nee-chan? You know him?"

"He is no one and he needs to leave now."

"That's not very nice of you. I thought you were there the type to help creatures in need." Alex said while pointing at the baby fox to my right.

_Argh_ _! I hate this guy._ _He's_ _hiding something and_ _I_ _don't_ _like it!_

"What do you really want?" I glared at Alex.

"As I told you yesterday, I am in need of food and shelter."

"Where did you sleep last night? Can't you go back there?"

"I slept in the trees and need a stable place the live so I can't go back there and disturb those creatures again."

"I don't trust the words you speak. If you are a traveller as you as you are, why not go back home when you ran out of supplies?"

"I have no home to return to. It was destroyed by humans."

"How do I know you are not lying to us?"

"You don't. You simply have to trust me."

"You have given me not reason to trust you."

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Emi-nee what's wrong?"

"I do not want to repeat the last time."

"What do you mean last time Emiko? Have you experience something that caused you to build such thick armour around yourself?"

"Yes Alex I have and we lost our parents because of it. Never trust the words of a stranger. It leads to destruction."

"No all strangers are dangerous. I mean no harm to you and your brother. I just need to get back on my feet, find some survivors that are scattered around the country and kill the humans who destroyed everything I ever cared about."

"What are you an avenger?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Why are you so.........so........Argh I can't even begin to describe you."

"Then don't."

"Nee-chan can he stay?"

"No!"

"Please nee-chan."

"No."

"Please!!!!!!!"

"Ugh fine. One night. That's all he get to prove himself."

"Yay!!" Daisuke did a little happy dance and Alex smiled at me.

_I still get a bad_ _feeling_ _from this guy. Daisuke is way too trusting._ _Let's_ _see what happens._

I got up and checked on the baby fox again. _At the rate_ _he's_ _healing,_ _I'll_ _have to take off the splint tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow_ _I'll_ _find out if this little guy is a demon. Because if he is, then he can transform and speak to us._

*sigh* I feed Daisuke lunch. I didn't make enough for three people so I gave Alex my share.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now eat. I don't want either of you wasting food I worked hard to catch!"

The boys quickly ate and cleaned up. I chuckled at the sight. Alex gives off an older brother vibe. _This may be good for_ _Dai_ _. But if he harms him in any way,_ _I'll_ _gut him like a fish._

"Nee-chan can we play outside?"

"We?"

"Yeah. All of us!" He smiled.

_Hate when he does that. I can never say no to him._ "Ok Dai. We can all go."

Daisuke cheered and ran around the cave. He grabbed something and headed out the cave. On his way out he grabbed Alex and pulled him along.

_I hope_ _I_ _don't_ _regret this._

 


End file.
